


【银高】小黑猫观察日记

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 终于又见到你了，高杉。无论现在眼前的你是什么，这一次我绝不会再失去了。
Relationships: Others/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【银高】小黑猫观察日记

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC注意警告。  
> 2.恐怖分子白夜叉 X 3Z高杉少年  
> 3.攘夷战争中白夜叉失去原本的高杉而成为过激攘夷派的领袖，从以前羞涩的傲娇变成彻底坏掉的病娇，大概病的程度是原作高杉的五倍吧，SAN值快归零的程度。银时的人际关系大概就是万事屋+鬼兵队。  
> 4.3Z高杉穿越过去了，穿越原因不明，这个根本不重要啦。只是个普通少年，和银八已经成为恋人，但尚未发生关系。  
> 5.很久以前突发奇想的穿越配对，没有任何深刻含义，它唯一的目的就是肉。  
> 6.NTR，里番，凌辱，监禁。  
> 7.第一人称！  
> 8.文中对3Z高杉和原来的高杉的称呼会有点乱，但基本是刻意的，因为这里的银时已经只差一步就迈入失心疯了。  
> 9.以上任何一条难以适应的各位，请不要犹豫果断关掉窗口！算我求你们！>x<  
> PS：标题的观察日记是小学生暑假作业里那种，独角仙观察日记、牵牛花观察日记，之类的感觉。

X月O日

河上报告说捡到一只有趣的小猫，本来想让我第一时间过目，因为太凶暴只好关进武市之前私造的拷问牢里。原本没太大兴趣，去看了才发现，这可真是上天的杰作。

——和高杉别无二致的少年，黑暗之中仅余一只右眼的碧绿猫瞳中摇荡着池水的光泽。

目测少年的年龄是十六、七岁，正是高杉刚参战时的年纪。一见到我的脸，少年惊异地称我为“老师”，但很快又面带惧色地否认，说“你不是银八……你是谁？”。大概是他看到我笑了吧，不知为何所有人都说我的笑容很可怕，以前高杉分明说我的笑脸温柔得像傻子。

不过这种情景当然会让人想大笑。我不止一次诅咒这个抹杀了高杉的世界，现在是世界向我妥协了吗？让我能再见到他一次。原本觉得只要能再会，梦也好幻影也罢都无所谓，但果然还是有血有肉的温暖身体最好了。

少年听见我呼唤高杉的名字，又一次睁大眼，喃喃说“你怎么知道我的名字”。

终于又见到你了，高杉。无论现在眼前的你是什么，这一次我绝不会再失去了。

X月X日

只是想抚摸一下他的脸颊而已，就被高杉咬了。虽然讲心里话这也很可爱，不过饲养初期必须狠下心好好教育，这是养宠物的基本原则。用保证他不会晕过去的力度在他腹部踹了两脚，很轻地扇了几个耳光，好险没有习惯性用拳头，否则以这孩子的骨头强度来看大概牙齿会断吧。之后再以自己最近几年来想得到最温柔的语气在他耳边复述我的简单要求——放他离开这种事绝对没有可能，从今往后我们会永远在一起。

这样反复告诉了他好几遍，直到掐紧他的脖子要求回答，才得到一个暧昧的点头。

结果之后几天他一直拒绝进食。原本以为只是个孩子，坚持不了几天。看到他面如死灰地晕过去我真的有些慌了。  
倔劲儿倒是和高杉有得一拼，希望武市和河上能快点找到解决办法。

X月※日

有生以来第一次觉得天人科技万岁。  
河上找来的营养针效果相当好，据说可以在98%的程度上替代食物，几针下去高杉的脸色恢复了不少。至少不用担心他会死掉了。

X月△日

想拥抱他，想触摸他，想感受他的热量。河上唠叨说什么至少让他再休养一段时间否则太没人性，我觉得自己已经等得足够久了。高杉就在眼前却让我什么都别做这才叫没人性。

其实很早以前——大概是以白夜叉之名替高杉继续带领鬼兵队的开始时吧——那时就想过，如果可以重温第一次，一定要更温柔些。

今天只打了一针营养剂，因为高杉最近终于渐渐恢复进食了。不过基于私心，粥里被我掺了少许药粉，啊，也就是传说中的催淫剂，抖M女忍者说是用一星期的鞭刑保证药效，没效就不打她，于是决定信她一回了。比起粥不正常的味道，高杉对于被“我”喂食这点更为不满，就是这种程度的警惕低下才是这个年龄的可爱之处。

喂食完毕，开始用湿毛巾帮他擦拭身体。和前几天单纯的清洁相比，这回从最初起就有更强的性目的，就算是这个迟钝的高杉，下肢被人手直接抚弄时也会发觉吧。

和想象的一样，他立刻开始反抗——事前没松开脚镣是正确的。这点反抗不算什么，但今天我只想享受高杉的肌肤，只此而已。武市建的这个牢里机关挺多，拉动一个装置后铐住高杉的脚链向两边拉紧，他的双腿这就被自然地分开了。NICE，武市。

用手掌包裹他的阴茎，节奏缓急交替地上下摩擦，同时不忘温柔地揉搓阴囊。或许是药的作用，没一会儿功夫性器已经是半勃状态，不过他若是真像他骂的那样厌恶我，生理厌恶会让事情没法进行得这么顺利才对——想到这一层，我不由得有些开心了。

教育的机会当然也不可错过，我打开手边一瓶润滑液（这玩意儿怎么是粉红色的），先直接淋了一半在性器上，因为突然的冰凉液体而抖动的阴茎真是可爱。顺着桃色液体的流向，爱抚也一路往下延伸，当我和着润滑液开始按摩他的后孔时，狭小的牢屋内持续的骂声第一次停止了。抬头只看到高杉面带疑惑和对未知的恐惧，嘴唇无声地张合几次后，沙哑的声音终于成了句，说：“住、手……你要做…什么？”

看来他还不清楚这个行为的意义，但凭直觉感到了危机，这么说来……

“怎么，还没用过这边吗？”我笑了，同时中指已经深深插了进去，结果得到的只有他倒抽一口气的喘息，“看来真的没用过，是第一次呢。哎呀，太好了，刚刚还在想你如果已经有别的男人了可怎么办，大概会想要杀了那男人再把你狠狠操上几次吧。不用这么做真是太好了。”  
毕竟重温第一次也只有一次，要温柔，一定要温柔。

高杉似乎是想表达什么反论，但很快就被全新的体验追得陷入穷地，只能咬紧牙关尽全力抵御那些从未经历过的不适。今天不打算正式进行性行为，我没在扩张上花费功夫，只凭着记忆去找寻高杉体内的开关。

就在于记忆完全匹配的位置，刚一碰触，高杉全身痉挛一般猛地一跳。哦哦，竟然连前列腺的位置都一样，我忍不住要惊讶了。比我受到更多震惊的是高杉本人，他完全不知道自己身上发生了什么，仅仅瞠目结舌地看着我，连嘴唇也忘了要咬紧。不知是不是见到自己因为前列腺刺激就完全勃起的阴茎而羞耻，他慌忙偏过头去，我看准机会以记忆中最能让高杉得到快乐的力度反复刺激刚才找准的位置。

毫无防备的精神，毫无防备的年轻身体，伴随悦耳的娇声简单就达到了高潮。

“前列腺按摩是第一次吗，这么快，晋助真是个没廉耻的孩子。”我笑着对大口吸气的高杉搭话。眼前是怎样一番绝妙光景哪，两手被拉高铐牢的高杉，双腿被两边的铁链紧拉得大张开，上半身的红色衬衣和黑色外套衣襟大开（下半身碍事的长裤早被我拔刀割碎扔到了一边），仰躺的身体因为高潮的余韵和羞耻的冲击而不住颤抖，相对的那张可爱的脸则满面红潮，一副快哭出来的样子。以第一次调教来说，还算成功吧。

我宽了宽衣物下摆，掏出自己的东西撸了几把，有眼前此景，欲望很快就膨胀、炸裂。自己的白浊直接喷洒在高杉胸腹上时，那身体又再以肉眼可见的幅度跳了一下。

接下来，趁着他高潮余韵未了，我就着自己的精液爱抚他整个身子。胸肋，腹肌，肚脐，腰线，腋下，耻骨，大腿内侧，脚踝，中途突然来了兴致又把剩下半瓶润滑液倒了上去，用指腹、指骨、手掌以及舔舐去感受他每一处震颤。期间高杉像是跳针的唱片机一样不停重复着“住手”“可恶”“白卷毛混账”“别碰我”等等否定词汇，直到我再次插入手指——这次是两根——准备开始第二轮。

高杉这一次终于完全认识到，连合拢双腿也做不到的他，只能被迫接受我给予的快感，这份连拒绝的权力也不存在的绝望。他像是祈祷一般轻声唤出“银八”这个名字。

是个男人的名字，这可不会让我觉得愉快。不过手上也不能闲着，把握一定的频率如法炮制，他的性器又以可见的速度硬了起来。这时候看他拼尽全力忍耐快感、不愿发出声音的表情真是叫人怜爱，我想吻他，蹂躏他的口腔，尝遍他的舌头，夺走他的呼吸，看他沉溺在我之中而失神的样子，不过现在肯定会被咬，我只是伸手撬开他紧阖的嘴。急促的喘息随之而出，伴随在他体内的手指的动作而出声，夹带着“啊、啊、住手、停下、来”的挣扎，直接敲击我的胸膛。

眼看他性器前端又再溢出液体，我伸手爱抚之余，也用手指堵住了他的出口。

“第二次也这么快，太不像样了。看来晋助还需要再进一步教育呢。反正有的是机会。”

我吻了他耻骨的位置，用力吸吮并留下红色的印记，接着将目标转向他胸前——那里有我特意留到最后享用的部分。

先是用舌尖点住左边的乳头试探硬度，因为刚才全面的前戏，性感已传遍全身，两粒蜜桃色的乳头和他的性器同样坚挺硬实。我对此相当满意之余，总感觉这个感度良好的身体和叫银八的那人有关系。因为一肚子火，牙齿咬上去时多用了些力，高杉发出的娇声近似惨叫，整个身子在我身下奋力扭动，但掌中的性器有更硬了些。

高杉不知是吃痛还是已到达极限，现在连完整的词句也讲不出来，口中只能零落出毫无意义的拟声词，银八的名字时不时夹杂其中。他大概不知道这只是往嗜虐心里火上浇油，我一时忘了最初决定的“温柔地做”，在两处乳首之间来回吮吸、用力啃咬、用舌尖戏弄。在他体内的手指不自觉地增加到了三根，除了前列腺之外也在其他地方肆无忌惮地探寻着熟悉的感触；另一手的掌心可以感受到那热块中积淀了如此多快感无处发泄，几乎是可怜地在抖动。

最后回过神的时候，高杉已经快发不出声了，右眼那漂亮的祖母绿也变得呆滞，涎水从闭不紧的嘴边流下一道晶莹的线。我心说不妙，赶紧停下来在他耳边说，呐，晋助，要和我一直在一起对吧，不点头我就不放手。他漠然点点头。

“还有，做爱的时候要叫我的名字。”我抽回手来，摆正他的头，等待那右眼对好焦看清我，我也直视他眼睛深处，直到看清了水晶体上映出的自己银发赤瞳的样子，“叫我银时。”

“银……”

“银时。”

“……银…………”他还是有抵抗，但目光很快又涣散开去，“银、时……”

这是今天最满意的答案，我如约放开了束缚，用指甲抓挠铃口薄薄的皮肤，少年喉中发出长长的哀鸣，在我的手掌中全身颤抖地吐出了爱液。

这是我的高杉，是我的。我一遍又一遍抚摸这个瘫软的身体，爱惜之情不间断地升起。他是我的，绝不交给任何人。

追记：

虽然很想直接上他，还是忍住了。之后抱他去清洗时用了梅花香型的沐浴乳，是高杉以前最喜欢的香味，往后的日子真让人期待。

追记的追记：

分明忍住了却还是被来岛骂了，说“坂田大人太没节操”。为什么会这样，明明忍住了耶，小丫头片子你知道男人在那个场合忍下来需要多么巨大的抑制力吗。可恶，以后才不忍了。

O月X日

高杉病倒了

也不知是因为打击过大还是单纯因为着凉（大概二者皆有），高烧40.2度。牢里实在不是个适合养病的地方，就把他移到了我的房间，每天照料他的时间都是幸福的颜色，但这期间也被众人骂得狗血淋头。神乐跟来岛每天看到我都是一脸鄙夷，新八拿着账本威胁说要减少我的圣代供给，岡田那家伙竟然换了一身战装说什么“那个人”再有不测就要以死相谏。

好烦啦，下次注意保暖就是嘛。

今天早上测高杉的体温是38.2度，虽然有降下来一点，但人依旧不太清醒。有一次他短暂地醒了一会儿，看着我，叫我老师，之后甚至露出安心的神情将头靠向我手边。

小时候，高杉总会在精神极度虚弱的时候本能地寻求老师的影子。

可是，高杉呐，老师早已不在此世的任何地方了。  
我轻抚着他的小脑袋，如同捻动了心头那根名为乡愁的琴弦。

O月O日

在我外出的这些天出了大事，高杉逃走了！

准确地说是差点被他逃掉了。幸好在我参加开国纪念的祭典期间，作为基地使用的船舰一直是待命状态飞在隅田川的出海口上空，他没能逃下船。

事后，当时负责照顾高杉的来岛抱歉地说因为觉得他太可怜就松开了脚铐。唉，我也觉得大病初愈还被铐起来的高杉挺可怜的，没法责怪来岛，就弹了一下她的额头了事。

可是这么一来又得重新教育一次吗。虽然可怜也只能让他再次回到牢里，顺便安排武市给牢屋添装了气温调节设备。

O月※日

买了些道具来作惩罚用，话是这么说也就只有几个跳蛋而已，对初心者不敢太过火。

两个跳蛋贴胸前，一个塞里面，打开电源，就这样而已。听武市的建议用扯下来的腰带蒙住了他的眼，据说这样就算明白面前有人、视觉被遮挡后也会下意识地减少许多掩饰。中途无事可做，就偶尔调节一下强弱，和他聊聊天，例如“被无机物强暴的感受如何”，“高潮时的表情很可爱哦”，当然还有更重要的“下次不可以再逃了哟”。

就这么过了大约一个多小时吧，高杉总共射精四次（年轻真好啊）。第五次因为实在缺乏足够的刺激，最后看着那仰立着却无法吐露欲望的可怜性器，我动了恻隐之心，掏出自己的东西和他的握在一起抽送了几次。久违的决定性刺激与蒙眼时加倍的无防备，高杉在这双重力量的推动下哀叫着完成第五次射精。

我压抑不住好奇心摘下蒙眼布，这一举动太过突然，高杉根本来不及掩藏自己——多次性高潮的糜烂快乐煽情而慵懒地在他眼里荡漾成一泓清水，双唇微启，嫩红的舌头若隐若现。任何男人看到这景象都会觉得自己正被诱惑。

我吞了吞口水，什么也不想直接拔出跳蛋。“正式的第一次要在舒适的床上”这一想法早飞到了九霄之外，那一刻我只想干他，骑在他身上操他，听他呼唤我的名字，别的什么也没有。

被跳蛋玩弄了一个小时以上，高杉全身的肌肉都已经松弛，我随手用他自己的精液揉了两把入口就立刻捅了进去。他直到我进去之后才意识到，哭叫着、骂着、拒绝着，我顾不上这些，一门心思只顾埋头抽插，甚至没注意到高杉中途失去了意识。结果第一次射在他体内时除了身体反射性的颤动，什么反应也没得到。

对此我很是懊恼，但竟然没想到就此停手，反而孩子气地对着红肿发胀的两个乳头一边是用力啃咬、另一边用手又捏又按，硬生生把他弄醒之后又再继续性交。因为不满他的拒绝，这一次故意在体内摩擦他前列腺的位置，前面也用手粗暴地将他逼向高潮。

现在想来真是可怜，他第五次射精时量少得几乎没有，那时过剩的快感已经是一种痛苦了吧。高杉的叫声带着哭腔，在破碎的词语间勉强拼出了一句话：“为什么要这么对待我”。仔细想想，这是他第一次向我发起的沟通，而光顾着发情的自己完全没有注意到，只是一味地热心于从浅至深地顶他。

最终高杉达到高潮，虽然已经无法射精，后面却也跟着夹紧，久违的“与高杉做爱”的真实快感仿佛将我带去了天国，大约有十数秒我眼前一片雾茫茫的空白。回神时除了知道在他里面射了第二次外，还有诸如“在牢里这样铐着根本没法用其他体位”、“第一次那样无反应简直太浪费”和“说好的床呢”等等后悔一一袭来。

总之，今天真的需要反省。

O月△日

在来岛的建议下对反省内容作了一定的修正，保证不再把他关牢里并尝试继续与高杉沟通。

最初被他嫌弃得厉害，后来他终于愿意开口，但也就是反复强调：“别碰我，放我回去，变态阴毛头。”

富于想象力的骂句暂且不提，放他回去这是不可能的——呜呼，这种沟通内容倒退回到一个月前的感受真是空虚。我告诉他，第一这绝对做不到，第二他提到的东京这地方我也从没听说过，结果他一脸不可置信地揪住我的衣服说：“开什么玩笑，我看过这艘船上的地图，船在隅田川，这里明明就是东京！”

“不不，船确实在隅田川啦，但东京到底在哪？”

“少装傻了！”高杉有些急了，看上去并非只是因为我不打算放他走而已，小孩子的想法好难懂。

“我本来也不会放你走，撒这种谎有什么意义吗。”

“证据呢？你说这里不是东京而是江户的证据在哪？”

要说证据嘛，虽然不情愿，我还是努力地说出“带你亲眼去看一看如何”这种话。那瞬间高杉像是抓住救命稻草的表情没逃过我的眼睛，以为自己找到机会就能逃走的小孩子就是这么天真可爱呢。

这回有了一定程度的对话交流，算是相当大的进步。

O月☆日

约好的外出日这天，我拿出特制的带锁链的项圈时，高杉愤怒地用枕头砸我。

“变态！强奸魔！谁要戴这种东西出门啊！”

“不戴上就不许出门，反正我没什么损失。”

权衡再三，高杉还是乖乖被我套上了项圈。看他默默地盯着项圈似乎在打什么主意，我提醒他“现在要去的地方，这东西在那里顶多算个普通情趣道具罢了，不会有善良居民帮你报警的”。

是的，在常夜之街吉原的话。

安排河上和岡田在附近警戒后，我带着高杉开始在吉原散步。这里散发糜香的空气还是一如既往的浑浊，对高杉而言果然刺激还是太大了，从下车开始他几乎就讲不出话来，走路也走得很费劲。

“为……什么，带我来这里？”高杉看着街口木栏里枝红柳绿的女人们，好不容易讲出一句话。

“根据河上的说法，他偶然在吉原某家店的二楼窗边往外看时，发现你倒在那家店后面的一条小巷里。”

“吉原……确实有这么一个古地名，但……不应该，不应该是这样啊。”他自言自语讲着奇怪的话，接着开始左顾右盼，这状况若是有空间异位洞穴的话他一定会跳进去吧，想到这层可能性我更用力捏紧锁链。

这期间，已经有讨厌的臭虫们盯着高杉开始窃窃私语，真是的，特意给他换船了素色和服，结果他还是有够惹眼。听见有人在嘀咕“问问是哪家店的，这么好的货色一定要操一次”时，我连杀人的心都有了，看来区区项圈不足以让那些没节操的下三滥看懂所有权。我伸手揽住正张望个不停的高杉，饱含杀意地扫视了男人们一眼，脑子清醒的几个顿时青着脸逃了。

正在这当口，不远处的高级料亭正门洞开，意料之外的家伙们排成一列摇摇摆摆地走了出来——不，考虑到吉原之主的身份，这些家伙应该在意料之内才对。高杉也看见了，就像是遭遇了未知的可怕体验一般，他整个人都僵住了。

尽管戴了斗笠，为了保险起见，我扯动锁链一把将高杉抱进怀里。  
“呜哇，你干什……”  
“嘘——乖乖配合我。”

抬高他的下颌，吻上他的唇，另一手沿着背骨往下抚去再用掌心揉弄那紧实的臀部。没有比情侣之间的秘事更方便隐藏通缉犯身份的手段了——不过，虽说他的腰敏感地跟随我的手掌摇了一摇，嘴唇却自始至终不肯张开，一个小遗憾。

待他们远去后，我放开高杉。高杉像是陷入应激状态的小动物一般依旧僵硬着，右眼直视我，问：“那、是什么怪物？”

“天人。看外形是海象星的。”嘁，真同情接待了那种赘肉妖怪的女人们，不会直接被压死吧。

“天人？海象星？”高杉鹦鹉学舌似的重复。

“是的，天人。就是那群怪物，杀害了这个世界。”  
我注意到自己讲出这句话时几乎是要咬碎了牙齿。

※月X日

从吉原回来后，高杉一直很低沉。不太明白他到底受了什么打击，也许是终于明白自己回不去了。他能有这层觉悟是不错，但我不喜欢看到高杉垂头的样子，会让人联想起不好的回忆，于是尝试着安慰他说：“别灰心，毕竟吉原还很大，也许哪里就藏着能让你回去的办法。当然我是不会让你走人的。”

高杉盯了我一会儿，噗嗤一下笑了出来：“为什么我要被你这样安慰啊，笨蛋银时。”

我坐到被褥上，从背后抱住他，咬他的耳垂催他把脸转过来。他警戒地问“干嘛”，一动也不肯动，我只好手动将他的脸向右扳过来，对他说：“高杉，舌头伸出来。”

“所以你到底要干嘛！”

“不是你说的吗？安慰你。”

“哈？！你脑子里在想什么？高杉开始想要挣脱我的手臂，与其说是单纯的拒绝，这态度更像是因为摸不透对手的想法而不安。

“当然是想做让你舒服的事。”

“这话由你讲出来毫无说服力！强奸魔！而且你每次都弄得很痛…”

我捉住他挣开的手腕慢慢压回怀中，用想象得出的最大诚意对他说：“这次绝不会弄痛你了，来，听话，舌头伸出来。”

经历些许犹豫，高杉微微开口，肉红的舌头畏畏缩缩露出半个头。一开始我并未打算接吻，两人的舌头只是在这间满是檀香的空气中彼此缠绕，发出粘腻的声音。确定他不会再挣扎后，我的双手探入他衣襟之中，轻抚他的身体，不是传达性意图的爱抚，只是想让他放松而已。待双手伸向他下肢时，他放松的身体又绷紧了些，呼吸也开始紊乱。我动作轻柔地舔了舔那对樱唇，意为“放松，不用害怕”。带着这层意思的啄吻持续了一会儿，他重新放松了身体，性器在我掌中开始增加硬度，最大的惊喜是高杉竟然开始主动回应我的吻。就像得到了许可，我用与情人接吻的方式深深地吻他。

也不知过了有多久，当我们的吻结束时，他已经勃起了大半——啊，他第一次放下戒心来感受我了。这个认知令我整个人像是摆脱重力束缚般飘飘然，吻了高杉的额头赞许说：“好孩子，做得真好。”

将高杉慢慢放回褥垫，让他保持仰躺，自己则拨开他的双腿，俯身用嘴含住挺立的阴茎开始舔。从根部往上吮吸整个肉棒，舌头全力在皮肤表面顺时针地滑动，再配合手指玩弄尿道口，不需要费太多功夫，高杉就发出“呜、嗯”的声音到达快乐的峰顶。

趁着高杉大口喘气的间隙，我将头靠近他的颈窝，先深吸一口气——梅花的香味，我的高杉的气味。梅香与刚才那飘浮的心情混合出了化学反应。

我遵循过去与高杉交欢时的固定顺序来吻他，从耳朵后面、颈部动脉、心音最清晰的左胸、到胯骨上本应有伤痕的地方、大腿内侧最敏感的点和白皙的脚踝。每一个吻都唇齿并用，在痛觉和快感的微妙临界点处放开，留下作为所有物印记的朵朵花瓣散落在他全身。

这期间，传入我耳中的高杉那呜咽似的喘息也和记忆一样。我将身下的少年翻了个个儿，把他的腰和臀抬高，说着“后面比较轻松”，开始心急火燎地扩张入口。每每被碰触到前列腺时那娇艳扭动的腰身和抱住枕头不肯出声的倔模样也与记忆重叠了起来。

进入之前总算记得戴套，因为说好了这次要温柔地安慰他，以前他总是讨厌我射在里面。进入后就管不了那么多了，悠悠地体味内壁的感触只在一开始，很快就变成激烈的抽送。我粗暴地撞击他的后庭，才会有少许呻吟从枕缝间传来。想听他的声音，于是将他拉起身放他背靠着跨坐我腿上。因他自己的体重，两人镶嵌得更深了，他慌忙掩住自己的嘴，但还是忍不住叫了出来。我则抱着他的双腿继续上下的动作，在他耳边低声呼唤他的名字——因为从后面呼唤他时，每一次他都会夹紧一点。眼看着他脸红到了耳根处，我猛地往他脖子咬了一口，最后用力贯穿他的最深处，与他一同沉入肉欲欢愉的洋底。

托戴了套的福，事后处理也不费事。正想钻进他旁边搂着他先小睡半刻，他忽地撑着坐了起来，直视我的双眼，问：“为什么要这样对待我？”

哦，和上次相同的提问。

“以为你是个有良知的犯罪者，结果还是把人当做泄欲道具。以为你不过是个穷凶极恶的人渣，又突然说什么要安慰我。”少年恨恨地说，停顿后加重了语气，“而且，我不是你的高杉。”

“我知道。”这么说来，听说来岛告诉了他高杉和旧鬼兵队的事，我从来都不擅长应付高杉的文字游戏，所以只回答自己的直观感受，“但是我爱你。”

“哈？”高杉轻蔑地嗤笑，“那你至今对我做了些什么？你管强暴叫做爱？”

“那么，你愿意成为我的吗？”  
少年不假思索地摇头，我笑着摸摸他的脑袋：“那就是这样了。听好了，高杉。”我用指尖挑起他的头让他看着我，“我不在乎你的想法，我只需要你留在我身边，可以被我拥抱。”

“哼，所以你只想要一个和你旧情人长相相同的性奴吗？”

“唔，倒也不是啦。除了放你走之外，你可以提任何要求，做你想做的任何事，银桑保证满足你。”

“那么以后不许碰我。”

“这条也不行。”

“从我眼前消失。”

“和上一条意义差不多嘛，否决。”

“嘁。”高杉咂舌，接着眼中闪了一闪，在我读明白个中含义前，他恶质地笑了，一字一句地问：“如果让你去死，从我眼前消失呢？”

真是个好问题。

我歪着头想了一会儿。  
“没问题。”

高杉露出相当意外的表情，我继续补充：“但有条件，得由你亲自动手。”

我拿过自己的佩刀递给高杉，恍惚地感觉自己正看着他又没有看他：“当初是你让我活下去，我才一直走到现在。至今为止的命不过是你那句遗言的延长线罢了，现在由你亲手斩断才算合情合理吧。”

见高杉接过刀，我闭上眼。

久久的静默相对于失去你的时间不过只是须臾。终于，我终于能够走到这漫长苦旅的终点了是吗，高杉。

耳边响起刀被砸到墙上的声音，我还来不及睁眼，右脸就吃了一记重拳。天旋地转地爬起身，我眼前的高杉涨红了脸正朝我大骂“拍拍袖子就想当做什么都没做过吗，而且还是想借别人的手逃走”或是“你卷曲掉的不止上面和下面的白毛，还有脑浆和常识吧”以及其他各种富有想象力的针对我的骂句。到最后情绪激昂地甚至有了哭腔——在我看来几乎就是哭着在说：“太狡猾了，用那张脸露出那样的表情看着我”。

※月O日

假发那个超级大混蛋！跑来毁掉了我的红樱工厂不说，连船也一起炸掉。而高杉就在那次混乱时失踪了。

不清楚他是趁乱逃走了还是被假发一派的人带走，又或是最糟的结局。武市坚决地反对立刻打捞和搜寻沉船附近，说是那一带已被真选组戒严，只好想定高杉还活着。那么他会在哪？

没来由地，我想起了几天前安慰他的那句无心之言——“吉原也许藏着让你回去的办法”。

※月※日

让河上跟武市去吉原的每家店挨个找，我自己负责搜寻街道。河上担心在夜王的地盘做得太过火会出事，出了事我来宰了那只老不死夜兔不就得了，现在当务之急是找到高杉。

狗血八点档里故事的发展看起来比现实非现实很多，只是现实往往比狗血剧还非现实。奔走间，无人的仓库传来声音。至今不明白，为什么那么远的距离、疾步奔跑的我还是会将远远传来的男人们的对话记得那么清晰，一字不漏。

「这家伙果然还是男娼吧？」  
「但身上没有刺青，不像。」  
「感度这么棒，那得是被多少人骑过才能这样啊。」  
「卖给店里可以赚一笔呢，都省了调教的功夫。」  
「不不，卖给天人最好，我知道有几个家伙专养地球的男娼。」  
「别废话了快点完事，下一个换我。」

当我抵达声音的终点时，映入眼中的是被压在雪地上的高杉，和骑在高杉身上仿佛公狗交尾一般兴奋的男人。

高杉穿着白色和服，为什么，为什么他会穿白色和服。

高杉被五六个男人按住手脚，如同被钉在标本册里的蝴蝶。

不，为什么是白色和服。

我应该咆哮，我应该怒吼，我应该杀了他们所有人。但在那之前视网膜内线闪过血光。

——我又一次回到了河边的刑场，高杉被执行磔刑的地方。

他被换了一身死装束，钉在十字架上变成不会再飞的蝴蝶。不，这太可笑了，他不适合白色，那是死亡的颜色，是我的颜色。我如此呼喊，却无人理睬。

我看着他被行刑，我看着长矛一次又一次刺进他的胸膛，我看着他死去，低垂下头艰难地咽气，遗体被戳得千疮百孔，我看着他的血染红河边的乱石，一直看着。可他在人群里发现我，用唇语对我说“活下去”。为什么要这么做？你死去了，却要我痛苦地苟活？

为什么？为什么？我心中被疑问所淹没。

从幻觉中清醒时，我正紧紧拥抱着高杉。我想我已经咆哮过、怒吼过、并且杀了他们所有人，因为周围的雪地已化作血池。不过这些都不重要。

我反复地亲吻他的脸颊、额头、嘴唇、眼睑、喉结，无限地呼唤他的名字，高杉，高杉、高杉——几乎就快穷尽了这辈子对他的呼唤。可他只是呆呆地看着我，触手冰凉就像是尸体。

拜托，高杉，拜托。我这么对他说。拜托，让我确认你还活着。

我进入他之中，其他男人的精液让人极度不快，但我更为他体内的温度而释怀——还活着，是的，高杉还活着。不要再走了，真的求求你。  
不要再留我一个人孤独地行走在这世上。

随着律动，高杉第一次伸手环住我的脖子，他贴着我的额头对我说，“别哭啊，笨蛋银时”。

那一刻，正抱着高杉的我，竟感觉被他所拥抱。

2013.5.8

**Author's Note:**

> 从故纸堆里挖出了难得写得像肉的一篇肉，没想到七年前写的刀子和现在的解释如此相近。  
> 结尾里原来的高杉被处刑那段的IMAGE SONG是亡國覚醒カタルシス。


End file.
